The wound healing process consists of three overlapping phases. The first phase is an inflammatory phase, which is characterized by homeostasis, platelet aggregation and degranulation. Platelets as the first response, release multiple growth factors to recruit immune cells, epithelial cells, and endothelial cells. The second stage of wound healing is the proliferative phase during which macrophages and granulocytes invade the wound. Infiltrating fibroblasts begin to produce collagen. The principle characteristics of this phase are epithelialization, angiogenesis, granulation tissue formation and collagen production. The third phase is the remodeling phase where matrix formation occurs. The fibroblasts, epithelial cells, and endothelial cells continue to produce collagen and collagenase as well as matrix metalloproteases (MMPs) for remodeling. Collagen crosslinking takes place and the wound undergoes contraction.
Chronic wounds exhibit a different healing profile from normal acute wounds in that they generally remain in an inflamed state for extended periods of time. Non-healing wounds can commonly be observed, for example, amongst people with diabetes, venous stasis disease, and in immobilized patients.
In view of the foregoing, the discovery of compounds that promote wound healing in a subject in, for example, both acute and chronic wound healing situations is desirable.